


no song without you

by eightisms (singasongofus)



Series: hand in hand in hand [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Polyamory, tender domestic lesbians, the eightisms/sasou special !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singasongofus/pseuds/eightisms
Summary: jihoon is still surprised sometimes by how she fits into their lives; her recording equipment in minghao's painting room, all their shoes in a neat little row by the door. it's new, but it's good-- it's perfect.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: hand in hand in hand [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038288
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52
Collections: November 2020 Birthday Challenge





	no song without you

**Author's Note:**

> title from honne "no song without you"  
> ngl the non-au round stifled me i need to write lesbians or i'll die !! i hope you enjoy reading; i had a wonderful time writing this :~)

Jihoon wakes up because Pija is drooling into her hair. “What the fuck,” she says, “You’re not even my dog, where’s Mingyu?”

“Good morning!” Jihoon wants to be mad at Mingyu  _ so _ bad, because it’s 8 AM and Pija is using her as his personal pillow, but she looks so cute in her little apron, and she’s holding a spatula coated in what’s hopefully pancake batter. “Do you want breakfast?”

“I want to go back to sleep,” grumbles Jihoon, trying to tug her hair out from under Pija, who wakes up and looks up at her with sad eyes. Hair extracted, Jihoon rolls over to see Mingyu also giving her puppy eyes. “Yes baby, of course I want breakfast.”

She perches herself on a stool by the counter-- why don’t Mingyu and Minghao have normal kitchen chairs, fucking tall people. Mingyu is humming to herself while she pours the batter, Pija’s tail keeping a steady beat as it thumps against the cabinets. The pancakes smell delicious, and Mingyu looks cute and happy; when she flips the pancakes, Jihoon can see that she’s drawn little smiley faces on them with the batter. It’s all terribly domestic; sometimes it still feels foreign to her, like she’s invading their home, out of place among all the carefully curated furniture and Minghao’s paintings on the wall. But Mingyu’s little stack of pancakes is topped with strawberries and cream the way Jihoon likes, even though Minghao and Mingyu both eat theirs with syrup. Jihoon’s wearing her Eddy slippers, a matching set with Mingyu’s Petty and Minghao’s Pororo. Soonyoung bought them for the three of them as a joke, but Mingyu thinks they’re cute and always tells them so when she sees them wearing the slippers around the house. It hits Jihoon like a punch between the ribs-- all of this is  _ hers _ . She’s allowed to have this.

Mingyu sets the pancakes in front of her, rounding the kitchen island to sit next to her and watch her stick the first bite of fluffy deliciousness in her mouth. “How are they?”

“They’re amazing, baby,” says Jihoon around her mouthful, suddenly ravenous now that she’s started eating. “They’re even worth being woken up at 8 AM for.”

“I know you’re lying,” says Mingyu, grinning dopily at her, “but I love you, so I don’t care.”

Jihoon can feel her ears burning, but doesn’t let it stop her from mumbling back an  _ I love you too _ before she stuffs her face with more pancakes.

After breakfast, Jihoon holes herself up in the little home studio they set up in the extra bedroom. Her equipment sits next to a stack of empty canvases; her headset is hung up next to a shelf full of Minghao’s little tubes of paint and brushes. Sometimes Minghao will paint while Jihoon’s working, coming over every so often to listen to whatever she’s working on, or to ask her opinion on colors even though Jihoon knows jack shit about art. 

Mingyu drags her out of the studio to get lunch at a little neighborhood cafe, and they spend the rest of the day lazing around the apartment; when Minghao comes home, all three of them-- Jihoon, Mingyu, and Pija-- are in a pile on the couch, half-watching a drama on Mingyu’s laptop. Jihoon watches Minghao unbuckle the little straps on her heels, feels crazy with the urge to kiss the delicate bones of her ankle, to sit on the fucking floor and worship her the way she deserves. Minghao just has that kind of effect on people; Jihoon loves watching Minghao and Mingyu in bed, how Mingyu always goes so soft and pliant, obedient when Minghao’s ordering her around in her soft, steady voice.

Mingyu must feel the way she shivers, because she pauses the drama to turn towards Jihoon, kissing her briefly on the lips before reaching out to Minghao.

“Baby,” says Minghao, standing on one stockinged foot while she works on the other shoe, “be patient, hm? I can feel you giving me puppy eyes.”

Jihoon muffles a laugh into Mingyu’s shoulder when she whines, leaning up to give her a kiss on her cheek that’s puffy from her pout. “You’re cute,” she tells Mingyu, mostly because she can, and because she loves the way it makes Mingyu’s put-out expression fissure into something soft and gooey.

“You two are so,” Minghao cuts herself off to lean down and kiss Jihoon. Jihoon sighs a little into the kiss, sneaking her hand behind Minghao’s head to try and draw her closer. Minghao laughs against her mouth, pulling back just enough that her hair falls in smooth, dark curtains around them.

“Let’s go to the bedroom, Jihoonie,” she stage whispers. Jihoon can’t tear her eyes away from Minghao’s lips, painted a deep wine red. “Let’s leave Minggoo on the couch with Pija, I’ll make it worth your while.” 

Jihoon, embarrassingly, lets out a whimper, surging forwards to kiss Minghao again, tangling her hands in her hair for real this time. She needs to get her hands on Minghao so bad, feels stupid with it.

“Minghao,” whines Mingyu, right against the shell of Jihoon’s ear. The feeling sends sparks of heat down Jihoon’s spine.

Minghao pulls back, laughing. “Hm, what’s wrong? Are you feeling left out, puppy?”

Mingyu’s jaw drops, indignant, and Minghao takes the chance to kiss her senseless, too. Jihoon laughs into the side of Mingyu’s neck, leaning forwards to press a kiss to the soft hollow of her throat. She wants to stay in this moment forever, bathed in their love and warmth. It must show on her face, somehow, because when Minghao and Mingyu part, they turn to her, tenderness in the matching furrows of their brows. Mingyu laces her fingers with Jihoon’s, palms warm against each other.

“Come on,” says Minghao, reaching out, “come here.” Jihoon takes her hand, too.

**Author's Note:**

> yeeeeeehaw !! i think jihoon/minghao is tragically underrated and i was originally going to write something for just the two of them but then the jigyuisms... and the gyuhaoisms... i could not resist.
> 
> find me on twitter @sun8stars !


End file.
